iMasquerade
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: Carly convinces Freddie and Sam to come with her to the school's dance. . . Only it's a Masquerade! If you can't tell who is who, what will happen? Sorry. Suck at summaries. Seddie 4ever!  T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so like I'm obsessed with iCarly, no joke. I read Dan's blog, I'm subscribed to his YouTube account, I even go on to the iCarly website to check out the blogs and stuff. So, though mostly I'm known for my Teen Titans stories, I have been plotting this for a while, I just couldn't figure out how to introduce it as a story, which is why it's taken me so long to post this even though I've been actually writing this for a couple of weeks. Lately I've been sick, so other then eating and sleeping, I haven't had much to do, so why not, right? Anyways, I'm a huge Seddie shipper. I feel just as strongly about Sam and Freddie as I do Raven and Robin. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Who saw iSam's Mom? Omg, I love Jane Lynch and I think she did such an amazing job! XD

* * *

**Freddie**

"What do you mean you're not going? Of course you're going! Why wouldn't you be going?" Carly practically screamed at me. I just stood there enduring it, waiting until she was done. "You have to go!" she continued pleading. I groaned. "Please? For me?" she begged getting quiet finally.

"Why?" I asked reasonably, though it came out as a whine. "It's just a dance,"

"This isn't just a dance!" she retorted, her voice rising. "It's a masque! How can you say no to a masque? Sam and I are going! You got to come with us!" I tried not to laugh.

"Does Sam know she's going?" She seemed to pause at that.

"Well, uh, not yet, but she_ is_ going to go," she answered firmly.

"Who's gonna go where?" Sam asked walking into the Shay's apartment. _Speak of the devil_. . .

"_You_ are going to the_ dance_," Carly responded, emphasizing the 'you' and the 'dance'. There was a moment of silence before Sam erupted with laughter.

"Yeah, that'll happen," she mumbled, while wiping away her tears. I gave Carly an 'I told you so' look, crossing my arms in triumph.

"Come on. You two are my best friends, you got to come with me," Carly pressed, giving us both her signature puppy dog look.

"I might've gone if it was a normal dance, but we all gotta dress up and wear masks and its just so stupid," Sam tried. The_ look _even worked on her. "And anyways, I wouldn't be able to afford all the accessories, etc. I just can't kiddo," she continued looking everywhere but at Carly.

"I can take care of all that. Please. _Please_," Carly countered, her bottom lip now protruding. Sam's gorgeous blue eyes met my own and it was as if both of us were thinking the same thing. Neither of us could say no. "And Spencer could help with you, Freddie, so you wouldn't have to worry about your mom embarrassing you," Sam turned her gaze away from me and towards Carly, sighing.

"Fine," she said, surrendering. I was sort of surprised she gave in before I did.

"Fine?" Carly qestioned hopefully.

"I'm in," Carly squealed happily, pulling Sam into a hug before turning to me.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I muttered. Carly squealed once again before being dragged me into a hug much like the one she gave Sam.

"SPENCER!"she yelled after releasing me. Spence ran in carrying a bucket as a weapon. Seeing that it was just us, he dropped the bucket and skipped over to us, taking a seat lazily on the couch.

"What up, peeps?" he asked, giving us one of his smiles. Carly just looked at him quizically.

"A bucket?" she asked, sounding a little amused.

"Why must you always question my choices of how to protect you?" he threw back playfully. She just giggled in response, Sam laughing along with her. I just smiled. How'd I get so lucky to have such great friends? Oh, yeah, iCarly. If it wasn't for my little mistake all those years ago, I would a) still be obsessing over Carly, b) be so nerdy, and c) not have all the amazing friends I have today like Carly, Spencer, and even Sam. Actually, definitely Sam. If someone had told me the day we shot the auditions for the talent show that Samantha Puckett and I would be best friends, I would have laughed in there face. I don't even really know how it happened. It was as if the hate spell was just lifted off us. wow. Even in my mind, I'm nerdy.

"Yo, Freddo! You still in that nubby head of yours?" Sam yelled, making me realize I had been totally spacing out.

"Nyeh," It might be immature but it was the best answer I could think of.

"Nyeh," At least we were both immature.

"Would you two stop? The dance is next week. We must start planning," Carly mediated. Spencer nodded, even though I could tell he wasn't really listening.

"Planning? That sounds like work," Sam complained, collapsing on the couch next to Spencer. I sat down on her other side chuckling.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of most of yours," Carly reassured. Letting out a deep breath, Carly sat down between Spence and Sam. "Here we go,"

* * *

Okay, so this is a little shorter then I intended but it _is_ only an intro. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	2. Chapter 2

Tada! Chapter 2 already! I'm impressed with myself. BTdubs: I would like to thank _Fido123a_ and _angelsinstead_ for reviewing. I heart you guys. :D 'Kay, back to business. Don't get used to me updating so quickly. I was able to do it over the summer, and I've been out sick lately, but once I get back to school, I'm going to be piled miles high with make-up work. This was kind of a one time thing. Sorry. I just didn't want to get your hopes up. Okay, something you should know about me: I personally hate having to wait for a new chapter to come out and when it does, not remembering what the previous chapter said, so for your guys' sake at the beginning of each chapter, I put the last bit from the chapter before in italicized. I do this all the time. Don't get confused by it. Another thing, italicized can also be thoughts or flashbacks, but trust me, you'll always be able to tell. So, I think that's about everything. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedalice

p.s. the end of my author's note will almost always say rate review. . . i do not . . . thanks. It's just become a habit. If i don't say all that, it probably means i forgot. Just an fyi.

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Yo, Freddo! You still in that nubby head of yours?" Sam yelled, making me realize I had been totally spacing out._

_"Nyeh," It might be immature but it was the best answer I could think of._

_"Nyeh," At least we were both immature._

_"Would you two stop? The dance is next week. We must start planning," Carly mediated. Spencer nodded, even though I could tell he wasn't really listening._

_"Planning? That sounds like work," Sam complained, collapsing on the couch next to Spencer. I sat down on her other side chuckling._

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of most of yours," Carly reassured. Letting out a deep breath, Carly sat down between Spence and Sam. "Here we go,"_

* * *

"You're kidding right?" I asked, staring into the window of the mask shop, Mix-a-Mask. It was like the mask version of Build-a-Bra, which was definitely my least favorite store.

"Of course not!" Carly said incredulously. "Before we can choose our outfits, we must find our masks. Our whole color schemes depend on it," she explained, sounding a little frustrated. I rolled my eyes, and noticed Sam wasn't paying attention. In fact she was tuning everyone out with her pear-pod. "Come on," Carly said, linking arms with me and Sam, before dragging us into the store. I heard Sam groan with annoyance as we past through the doors, a blast of ac hitting us. Spencer walked a few strides behind us, keeping up easily with his long legs.

"Hi, welcome to Mix-a-Mask. How can I help you?" a girl asked, coming up to us. She was actually okay looking, with straight blonde hair, that reached her chins and bangs that rested on her eye lashes. Her eyes were dull brown, and she had this bored expression. She was a little taller then me, and her name tag said Vicky.

"We are looking for masks," Spencer said, obviously, causing me and Sam to burst out laughing. I just realized she had taken her earphones out, though I have no clue when. Carly was playfully glaring at him while Vicky just looked blank.

"Any preferences?" she monotoned. I take it back. Her lack of personality overshadowed her somewhat good looks.

"Yes," Sam spoke up. She had a glint in her eye which only made me smile. "I want one that goes on my face," she stated, a completely serious look about her. This time Carly cracked up with me and Spencer, while Sam just looked expectantly at the poor girl, who just sighed.

"Wonderful choice. The customer is always right," she said dryly back, still no personality to be seen.

"You know what? I think we'll just look on our own, but thank you for your assistance," Carly said, always having to be the good one. Slowly, our laughter dissipated as Carly led us to a corner of the store. "Freddie try this on," she commanded, handing me a gold mask. Sighing I slipped it into place.

"How do I look?" I questioned, humoring Carly, who just gave me a bright smile in response.

"Awesome!" Spencer practically yelled, sending Sam and Carly into another fit of laughter. He just looked at them, confused at what was so funny.

"There's a mirror over there, if you want to see," Sam said between giggles, pointing in the direction behind me. I left the hysterically confused group, towards the mirror Sam had pointed out. Seeing my reflection, I had to agree with Spencer's outburst. The mask looked like it was made for me. Carly had a really good eye. Though I didn't really care for the fact it went over my eyebrows, it really added to the effect. The sides dropped down the my cheekbones and swerved up to go over my nose. Overall it was perfect. . . which meant I was done.

"Perfect," I said, walking back over to the trio. "Let's buy it, and Spencer and I can leave," All remaining laughs died immediately.

"Uh uh. You two got to stay and help us find our own masks. There's no way you two are escaping," _So she thought of it as an scape too _. . . "Oooh, Sam, try this one," she said, changing the subject.

"No," Sam said staring at the mask she holding out. It was black wings basically with two peep holes. It was pretty cool.

"Please?" Carly asked.

"I don't like it,"

"Why not?"

"It's too busy and I rather not look like a stupid bird,"

"Okay, fine," Carly gave in, not wanting to argue. "So you want something simple. Hmmmmm," she muttered to herself, scanning the area for anything that poppped out.

"We're going to look around the store," Spencer announced, grabbing my shoulder, and pulling me away, without too much resistance I might say.

"If you two leave you'll be in some serious chiz, you here?" Sam yelled after us.

"Okay!" Spencer yelled in that immature, 7-year-old boy, way of his. We continued to the other side of the store, that is, until I stopped at something that caught my eye.

* * *

**Sam**

"And then there were two," I said, holding back another laugh. Carly gave me a look and turned back to the shelves of masks. Why did I agree to this in the first place? Oh yeah. Because my goody-to-shoes best friend is secretly devious and manipulative and guilted me into it. Yup, that sounds about right.

"What about this one?" she asked showing me another one. It wasn't as bad as the last, but I didn't think it was for me. It was light gold, more of champagne then metallic. It was fairly simple except the top side ends were pointed upwards with a swirly design that continued from there to the nose area. Though it wasn't for me, maybe, just maybe. . .

"You try it on," I answered. Her brows furrowed in that Carly way, and she smiled.

"You sure?"

"Positive," I insisted, already knowing we had found her mask. I could be fashion savvy when I wanted to be. I just usually don't care enough, but this was important to Carls, so I didn't have any other choice but to care. She put it on, and I could tell by the way she smiled brightly at me, she agreed. _Two down, one to go_.

"Now we just need to find one for you," she said, speakign my thoguhts.

"No need. I found hers," Freduccini's voice said, coming up behind me. Before I could even turn around, a mask was placed on my face, settling on my cheekbones like it belonged there. Turning me around, Freddifer held up a mirror, and in an instant I knew he was correct. It was simple yet perfect, a sparkly silver that reminded me of the stars in the night sky. It stopped right below my eyebrows and rested right on my cheekbones. It was very smooth looking, no points or edges like Freddie's and Carly's, just round. Round, sparkly, and perfect. "Your welcome," Fredweird said, smirking down at me. _God, when did I get so short_?

"Thanks Freddork," I said, whipping the mask off my face and handing it to Carly to buy. The worst part? This was just the beginning. . .

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Any good? Did it suck? Please let me know. I'lll go easy on you because this is only the second chapter, but trust me, you don't want to see me get vicious. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Hope you are enjoying. Still sick in bed. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Sam**

_"Now we just need to find one for you," she said, speaking my thoughts._

_"No need. I found hers," Freduccini's voice said, coming up behind me. Before I could even turn around, a mask was placed on my face, settling on my cheekbones like it belonged there. Turning me around, Freddifer held up a mirror, and in an instant I knew he was correct. It was simple yet perfect, a sparkly silver that reminded me of the stars in the night sky. It stopped right below my eyebrows and rested right on my cheekbones. It was very smooth looking, no points or edges like Freddie's and Carly's, just round. Round, sparkly, and perfect. "Your welcome," Fredweird said, smirking down at me. God, when did I get so short?_

_"Thanks Freddork," I said, whipping the mask off my face and handing it to Carly to buy. The worst part? This was just the beginning_. . .

* * *

**Freddie**

"Would any of you like wiener?" T-Bo asked, showing us his hot dogs on a stick. I'll never really understand his fascination with impaling food, but whatever floated hi boat.

"Are they from Robin's Wieners?" Sam asked, completely serious. How she was able to keep a straight face, I'll never be able to get. Even Carly was giggling quietly into her hand. Spencer was oddly quiet.

"No," T-Bo replied confused, causing Carly to giggle a little louder, before calming herself enough to pull her hand away from her face.

"Then no. Now shoo," Sam said, flicking her hand towards him. T-Bo gave her a look before walking on to the next table. I chuckled before taking another sip of my smoothie.

"Okay," Carly began, all business like, recovering completely. "We have our masks, which means we also have our color schemes. Freddie, you're pretty easy. We just got to find you a nice tux, and some gold tints of something to go with your mask," she stated before looking at my hair. "And maybe a hat,"

"Why a hat?" I questioned, my brows furrowing.

"Because she doesn't like your hair," Sam stated, sipping her smoothie.

"Sam," Carly scolded. She just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Carly.

"Me and Sam are goign to be a little bit harder,"

"Bleh," Sam complained.

"We got to find matchign dresses and shoes adn make up and jewelry and-"

"You're giving me a headache," Sam groaned.

"Continue," I said to Carly.

"Sam is silver, I'm gold and - Omg, we'll be like opposites yet matching!" she exclaimed suddenly, gripping Sam's arm.

"Yay," Sam said dryly. "Hey, Carls, can I spend the night at your house?"

"We have school tommorrow," Carly answered.

"So?"

"True. Yeah, you can. Right Spencer?"

"Yeah, mhmm," he replied not even paying attention. He was staring intently at a different table.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Here you go," he answered giving me ten bucks.

"I didn't ask for money," I said, trying to hand it back to him, but Sam snatched it out of my hands, smelled it, before putting in her pocket. I turned to look at the table he was staring at, and understood immediately. A couple of tables away from us sat Veronica, Spencer's ex, with this guy. "Hey, man, sorry," I sympathized.

"Sure. Go have fun," He had no clue what we were saying. Not that I really blamed him. He was in love with her, but the last time they saw each other was when Veronica ran out of the Shay's apartment after Spencer revealed he wasn't actually dead.

"Spencer. You got to get over her," Carly reasoned, shaking his arm. "And join a gym while you're at it," she said,feeling his bicep. Spencer blinked a few times before returning to reality.

"Yeah, I guess," he complied. "And I don't need to join a gym," he squeaked defensively.

"Yeah, you do," Carly countered honestly.

"No I don't!" Spencer yelled back sounding like he was seven again.

"Yep,"

"No!"

"Yep,"

"No!"

"Yep,"

"Fine," he said surrendering. "But Freddie is joining one with me," he compromised.

"Why? I don't need to join a gym," I said defensively.

"Uh,. yeah you do," Sam said laughing. And so the cycle begins again. Or at least it would have if T-Bo hadn't interupted.

"Just join the gym. Girls think its hot," he advised, actually logical for once.

"Fine," I surrendered. at least I'd be hanging out with Spencer and not girls. I needed more guy friends. I mean if I was surrounded by girls, but not as friends, I'd be okay with it. You know what I mean.

"Hey Freddie? Can you help me study for the test Tuesday?" Wendy asked coming up. Great. Another friend that's a girl. I _really _need some guy friends.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Thank you soooo much! You are so sweet. I am freaking out over it. It's the only subject I'm not good at,"

"No problem,"

"Bye Freddie. See you later. Bye Carly, Sam, Spencer," she said before walking away to join of her other friends.

"Bye,""Peace,""You don't think I need to join a gym do you?" Carly, Sam, and Spencer said at once, making me laugh out loud. My weird, crazy, insane, amazingly fun friends.

* * *

Mostly dialog. Sorry if it was boring. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four peeps! I am doing awesome with this story! You should be proud. Anyways, I'm eating grapes and technically typing is slowing me down from finishing so I'm going to shorten this up a bit. R. R. C. C. S. (You should know what that means) I **do not** own iCarly. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Hey Freddie? Can you help me study for the test tomorrow?" Wendy asked coming up. Great. Another friend that's a girl. I really need some guy friends._

_"Yeah, sure," I said._

_"Thank you soooo much! You are so sweet. I am freaking out over it. It's the only subject I'm not good at,"_

_"No problem,"_

_"Bye Freddie. See you later. Bye Carly, Sam, Spencer," she said before walking away to join of her other friends._

_"Bye,""Peace,""You don't think I need to join a gym do you?" Carly, Sam, and Spencer said at once, making me laugh out loud. My weird, crazy, insane, amazingly fun friends._

* * *

"Why do I got to come with you dress shopping?" I whined as Carly and Sam dragged me out my apartment together, though mostly because I wasn't resisting all that hard.

"Because you're our friend," Carly said at the same time Sam said, "Because you don't have a choice,"

"I do to have a choice," I argued.

"Yeah, not really," she countered, just raising her eyebrows, waiting for me to question her. When I didn't, she smirked and left for the fridge.

"Come on. Please? For me?" Carly pleaded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw sam roll her eyes. "Would it make you feel better if Spencer came too?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" the person in question yelled, running in, his eyes wide with frantic.

"Nah, Spencer doesn't need to come," I said, rolling my eyes. Spencer gave me a huge hug, lifting me a foot off the ground, before running back inside.

"He can do that, but he is still flabby," Carly noted amused.

"At least he can do _that_, unlike somebody we know," Sam said, looking pointedly at me, coming back to us with a root beer.

"You saying I can't pick someone up?" I questioned angrily. What was it with this demon that always got me so fired up?

"Do I really have to say it?" she asked batting her eye lashes mockingly. I opened my mouth to shout something, when Carly cut in.

"Sam, be nice, or Freddie will have to be forced to come with us instead of by free will," she said, giving Sam a look, before turning back to me, probably not even realizing what she just said. Sam however did, and she collapsed into a fit of giggles on the couch. Not being able to stop myself, I, too, started laughing, leaving Carls totally lost and confused. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," Sam replied, grinning brightly at her.

"Nothing at all," I supplied, also beaming. Carly just kept looking between the two of us before sighing, shaking her head slightly, and sitting on the couch.

"I say we head to the mall first," Carly said, becoming a drill sergeant once again. Sam and I both groaned. "Would you two stop? Pay attention when I talk," she scolded. Sam and I sat down on either sides of her, as Carly continued explaining our game plan, but I was tuning her out. Instead I was examining Sam. She had a bored expression, not like that girls, Vicky's, but really one that just said 'Why am I here?' not 'I have no personality'. Her curly golden hair cascaded messily down her back in usual fashion. Her ocean blue eyes were fixated on Carly, doing her best to be a good friend and actually listen to what she was saying. She was wearing a black shirt that had slits from her shoulder to her elbow and dark skinny jeans along with black ankle boots. Lately she has been wearing heels more often because Carly and I kind of towered over her, which she hates. Her painted red nails were beginning to chip but she didn't seem to mind or notice for that matter. Though she wore make up it wasn't overbearing or anything. Instead it just enhanced her own natural beauty, like I think make up should. She wore some eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, etc, but they weren't in your face. In fact unless you were really paying attention, you'd just assume she was just beautiful, which she was. And I wasn't the only who was beginning to realize it. "What are we going to do about dates?" Carly inquired, catching my attention.

"Why don't the three of us go together?" Sam suggested.

"I don't know. Don't you think we should have a boy with us?" Carly asked.

"I'm a guy," I said defencively. They ignored me.

"Yes, but if we have dates then we'll be tied down and not be able to dance with whoever we want," Sam reminded, raising her eyebrows at Carly.

"You two do realize I'm not a girl, right?" I confirmed, trying again. They still ignored me.

"Very true," Carly murmured.

"Trust me, I am a guy,"

"You really should listen to me more often Carls," Sam mock scolded, sighing, trying hard not to laugh.

"I really am!"

"So, should we just go the three of us, no guys?" Carly asked, easily being convinced.

"Still a guy!"

"I think so. Then, when we get there we can actually be with whatever guys we want, and then later be guy free,"

"Hello?" I finally screamed.

"What?" they both screamed back, flipping around to face me, both annoyed I "interupted" their conversation.

"Nevermind," I said quietly.

"If you don't got something to say," Carly began, rolling her eyes.

"Keep your nubby mouth closed," Sam finished.

"That's it. I'm out. See you guys later," I said, gettign up and heading for the door only to be blocked by Spencer who seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"No! You are not leaving! You are going dress shopping with them because if you don't I'll have to! Do you hear me boy?" he yelled, giving me a crazed look. I turned to see both girls standing up, arms crossed, frowning at me.

"Fine, whatever, let's get this over with," I muttered. The power these girls had over me. . .

* * *

Okay, so yeah. Don't really have much to say. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	5. Chapter 5

Ummmmm, I had been planning to do some Sam, but it just didn't work out that way. Sorry. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I** do not **own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Word of Advise: Beware of broken fountain pieces. They are heavy and when they fall on your foot they hurt _a lot_ and your foot will become purple. You have been warned.

* * *

BTDubs: This is Chapter Five! Can you believe it? I'm getting far in such a short time. Shower me with reviews. They can act as gifts on this special day/update. All will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Freddie**

_"If you don't got something to say," Carly began, rolling her eyes._

_"Keep your nubby mouth closed," Sam finished._

_"That's it. I'm out. See you guys later," I said, getting up and heading for the door only to be blocked by Spencer who seemed to just appear out of nowhere._

_"No! You are not leaving! You are going dress shopping with them because if you don't I'll have to! Do you hear me boy?" he yelled, giving me a crazed look. I turned to see both girls standing up, arms crossed, frowning at me._

_"Fine, whatever, let's get this over with," I muttered. The power these girls had over me. . ._

* * *

"What about this one?" Carly asked, showing Sam yet another dress that looked exactly like the other forty seven draped over my aching arms.

"No harm in trying it on," Sam answered shrugging, continuing to rake through the clothes.

"Except to my arms," I muttered, knowing that before long they'd be numb.

"Oh, shut up you," Sam retorted, not even bothering to face me. Why the hell did I put up with this? Oh yeah, because they were my best friends. I don't exactly know why, but for some odd reason they were. "And anyways, I'm sure they're numb by now, so it's not like you can feel the pain," she reasoned, rolling her eyes after seeing the incredulous look I gave her, even though she was sort of correct.

"It'll take hours for you two to try on all these dresses!" I protested as Carly added some sequined thing that I'm pretty sure she thought was a dress.

"So?" Carly asked, honestly confused at what the problem of this was.

"This is a mall. Meaning it has a food court. Meaning, we can stay here all day and be fine. Got it?" Sam reminded, as if I didn't know we were in a mall with a food court. I wasn't some kind of idiot, no matter what she thought.

"So what about Josh?" Carly interrogated.

"Not unless he suddenly got a better haircut," Ever since Carly mentioned dates all those hours ago, they had kept talking about which guys they were thinking of dancing with. Personally, after I realized what it actually meant that they only had me, I wished they both had dates. Then I wouldn't have to worry about protecting them both from jerks. Sure, Sam acted like she could take care of herself, but she was still just a teenage girl easily wooed by some charm and good looks.

"Very true," Carly agreed, pulling out a floor length hunter green gown. Before iCarly, I never would have thought twice about Sam being pushed around by jerks, and I wouldn't have even if we were such good friends like we were now. All the guys were too scared to bother her, and she hid more behind her rough exterior, but other the course of the couple of years she had come out of the shell she was in and even girlied up a little bit, like with the heels. Though she could still kick an average man's ass, she had even softened up a teeny bit, like not doing juvenile stuff like wedgies or things like that. Sadly, it made guys more daring. Guys were asking her out all the time. Or, at least they would try to. Before they'd be able to actually ask her, she'd either get distracted or bored, and just walk off. Even the asshole, Jonah, had been thinking of trying again. I had been walking to my locker and had heard him talking with some of his friends:

_"Once she sees I've changed, and that I miss her, she'll come begging for forgiveness," Jonah bragged, carelessly around the corner. I froze, not really in the mood to talk to him._

_"Dude, seeing you on that wedgie bounce even hurt me," someone sympathized. Wedgie bounce? Wait a minute. . . _

_"Sam doesn't have a chance. I am a god to her, no matter what happened in our past," Jonah continued. I could almost see that disgusting smirk on his ugly face. _

"Omigod, this dress was made for you!" Carly screeched, holding up something silver to show Sam. Sam replied with something, but I was too lost in thinking what happened after I heard Jonah. He had been all ready to go ask Sam out, and he would have too. That is, he would have if he hadn't accidentally run into my fist, breaking his nose. Clumsy Jonah. . . "I think this is enough for now. We should go try them on," Carly said, examining the mountain of clothes in my hands.

"For now?" I asked worried. They both just stared at me like I was an idiot. Thankfully when we got to the dressing rooms, it wasn't the type that said you could only have this many items in the fitting room with you. Without a limit to stop them, they finally took all the dresses and got into one of those huge rooms to began trying on. I glanced around the area, seeing a fairly comfy looking seat, and sat down, waiting for the first round of torture, whoops, I mean outfits.

* * *

Freddie? Punching someone? Awwwww, our little boy is growing up! XD Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Look out for broken fountain pieces.

-DRA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, as promised, before the weekend. Surprisingly enough, I finished this even with tests, quizzes, make up work (still), and homework. You should be grateful. Oh well. Okay, ummm, if I anyone would like to be my beta, I've recently been in search for one. It would be just for this story and if you're interested, please say so. I think that's all, folks. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Omigod, this dress was made for you!" Carly screeched, holding up something silver to show Sam. Sam replied with something, but I was too lost in thinking what happened after I heard Jonah. He had been all ready to go ask Sam out, and he would have too. That is, he would have if he hadn't accidentally run into my fist, breaking his nose. Clumsy Jonah. . . "I think this is enough for now. We should go try them on," Carly said, examining the mountain of clothes in my hands._

_"For now?" I asked worried. They both just stared at me like I was an idiot. Thankfully when we got to the dressing rooms, it wasn't the type that said you could only have this many items in the fitting room with you. Without a limit to stop them, they finally took all the dresses and got into one of those huge rooms to began trying on. I glanced around the area, seeing a fairly comfy looking seat, and sat down, waiting for the first round of torture, whoops, I mean outfits._

* * *

**Sam**

"I can't get the zipper up all the way," I whined, bending my arms awkwardly trying to reach the back of the dress.

"Here let me help you," Carly offered, walking over to me. I finally gave up and waited for Carly's assistence.

"You two almost done?" Freddie called in impatiently.

"We'll be out in a second!" Carly yelled back. Freddie muttered something in response but I couldn't catch it. Truthfully I didn't blame him. It wasn't as if I was in heaven either. The only one who seemed truly happy was Carly. Now don't get me wrong, I was having fun hanging with Carls and Freddo, but there was only so much in and out of dresses a girl could take. Well, unless you were Miss Perfect herself, Carly Shay. "Okay, you're all good," she said turning me around, giving my outfit a cursory glance. I was wearing a floor length ruby red dress, with a mermaid tail bottom and no straps. Right below the chest area were some rhinestones in the shape of a rose. It also might as well have been backless with all my back that was showing. It was, however, gorgeous, but the impracticality of it made me want to laugh. I messily fixed my ponytail once again. I had put my hair up so we could see the back of the dress but with all the times I've been fixing it, I was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. I wore silver heels, though the dress still dragged a little even with them on. Damn my shortness. "Come on," Carly said unlocking the dressing room door.

"Whoa," Freddie breathed, his chocolate colored eyes a bit wider then usual. Chocolate. . . I really wanted some now.

"What do you think?" Carly asked, doing a little pose. Her dress was shortish, more like knee length, and was a light honey colored yellow. It had a big bow above the waist and was amazingly sparkly. Hers did have straps and no revealing back. She looked like some kind of angel minus the wings and halo. Me? The devil. Fitting, right?

"No. Absolutely not. There is no way either of you are wearing those dresses," Freddie exclaimed his brow furrowed as he stared stubbornly at us.

"I don't think he likes the dresses," I mock-whispered to Carly, who giggled in response, turning and looking at me.

"Okay, okay, okay. We'll go put on the next ones," Carly said, now facing back to Fredweird.

"Can you go buy some chocolate?" I asked, pausing before following Carly into the fitting room. He mumbled something, before silence was all that was heard. "Freddork?" I called out as Carly helped unzip me.

* * *

**Freddie**

"Whoa," it was all I could say, though for two very different reasons. The first reason being Carly. She looked adorable but more like it was easter, not the masque. She could have easily been a couple of years younger then she was. The second reason being Sam. I'm surprised she was even willing to try the dress on. True, she looked absolutely to die for in it, but all the more reason why I was surprised. The first thing that came to my mind was all the guys that would panting after her.

"No. Absolutely not. There is no way either of you are wearing those dresses," I said, frowning at the fact that I sounded like an uptight father. But I was not going to budge.

"I don't think he likes the dresses," Sam playfully whispered to Carly. She giggled, giving Sam a look, before turnign back to me.

"Okay, okay, okay. We'll go put on the next ones," Carly surrendered.

"Can you go buy some chocolate?" Sam asked me, stopping right outside the fitting room door briefly before following Carly in.

"Why did I agree to come?" I mumbled to myself, getting up and leaving to search for some chocolate. I heard Sam say something else, but I was too far away at that point. For all I know she was saying she'd rather have a taco, but she asked for chocolate and I was willing to spend my own money to get it so she was going to have to deal.

It didn't take me long to arrive at _Chocolot_, the main chocolate store in the mall. Glancing around, a worker walked up to me. "Hi, welcome to Chocolot, where everyday is a sweet one. Can I interest you in a custom box of truffles?"the worker, whose name happened to be Doug, inquired.

"How many are in a box?" I asked, going over to the counter where the truffles were displayed.

"A dozen. Is that what you want?"

"And I can choose all twelve?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then I'll have three milk chocolates, one peanut butter, actually, no make that two peanut butters, one lemon, one raspberry, one caramel, oooh, three white chocolates, and one mocha truffle," I ordered distinctively, my mouth watering just thinking about all the chocolate. Doug repeated my choices back to me and I paid. Taking the box of truffles I headed back to my less so gloomy doom. "Who wants truffles?" I singsonged, arriving to the changing room. In a flash, Sam appeared.

"Mama does," she said reaching straight for the box, only for her hand to be slapped away by Calry as I pulled the box out of her reach. "What the chiz?" she asked offended.

"What if you get some chocolate on the dresses?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam jutted out her bottom lip, brows furrowing together as she pouted. I opened up the box and grabbed a peanut butter truffle.

"Open up," I commanded, Sam's face immediately brightening as she opened her mouth wide. I dropped the chocolate in, and she chewed, her eyes closing, a small content moan of pleasure coming from the blonde. Carly rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping.

"Taste like peanut butter," Sam noted approvingly, her voice dazed as she reveled in the deliciousness of the sweets.

"Good guess," I said laughing, plopping the second peanut butter truffle in my own mouth. It was heaven on Earth.

* * *

Awww, he fed her chocolate. Lately I have been really craving truffles, so I decided to add it in. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	7. Chapter 7

All Freddie this time. I don't know why but I like writing in guy's POV. Maybe it's because I don't like making the girls look vulnerable. Anyways, I'm eating pudding. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. still looking for a beta

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Who wants truffles?" I singsonged, arriving to the changing room. In a flash, Sam appeared._

_"Mama does," she said reaching straight for the box, only for her hand to be slapped away by Calry as I pulled the box out of her reach. "What the chiz?" she asked offended._

_"What if you get some chocolate on the dresses?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. Sam jutted out her bottom lip, brows furrowing together as she pouted. I opened up the box and grabbed a peanut butter truffle._

_"Open up," I commanded, Sam's face immediately brightening as she opened her mouth wide. I dropped the chocolate in, and she chewed, her eyes closing, a small content moan of pleasure coming from the blonde. Carly rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping._

_"Taste like peanut butter," Sam noted approvingly, her voice dazed as she reveled in the deliciousness of the sweets._

_"Good guess," I said laughing, plopping the second peanut butter truffle in my own mouth. It was heaven on Earth._

* * *

I let the milk chocolate melt on my tongue as I waited for the next set of dresses. Already two of the milk chocolates were eaten, along with the lemon, raspberry, mocha, and one of the white chocolates. The last milk chocolate was for Carly, who kept insisting she was fine with just the one white chocolate. Other than that there was two white chocolates, one for me and one for Sam, and the caramel, which I planned to take. "These are the last ones in this group," Carly announced opening the door, stepping out with Sam right behind her. Carly wore a simple white, floor length gown that had a little bit of a trail and thin straps that criss crossed down her back. It was simple but elegant. Sam's dress, almost the complete opposite, was black and short, with an almost tutu look to the bottom half. The top was strapless and covered in sequins. It was dark but fun. And yet, I didn't really feel as if either were the right dresses. Yeah, they looked beautiful, but it just didn't seem meant to be. "So?" Carly asked.

"What do you think?" Sam finished, raising her eyebrows. she had been a tiny bit nicer since I had brought the chocolates.

"No," I said slowly. They both sighed in frustration. "Say, ahhh," I said, holding up Sam's white chocolate truffle. She opened her mouth patiently as I dropped it in.

"This is really rood chocolate," she murmured, heading back into the fitting room to get dressed. "So, Fredwardo, are you ready for another store?" Sam taunted. So much for being nicer. She came out, now clothed normally, Carly right behind her. I groaned as Carly began naming off different stores. I grabbed the caramel truffle . . . at the same time Sam did. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" she asked seriously.

"Eating the chocolate _I_ bought with _my_ money," I answered just as serious. Neither of us would let go of that tiny piece of caramel and chocolate.

"Let. Go." she commanded, taking a step forward, staring me straight in the eyes even though I was so much taller.

"No," I countered, stepping forward myself. Carly groaned in the background, but all I could think about was how the blonde headed demon in front of me was not getting that chocolate.

"Why don't you guys just share it?" Carly asked innocently. We both whipped around to face her, a flash of blonde hair hitting me in the face.

"What?" we shouted simultaneously. Sam rolled her eyes before turning her full attention on Carly, well not her full attention because she still kept a strong grip on the stupid truffle.

"You know, theres this thing called sharing. It really isn't all that hard. Sam would get part of it then Freddie would get the other part," Carly rambled.

"Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered. Sam's grip tightened and she grabbed my collar.

"You are going to be a good little boy and let go," she seethed, but I wasn't going to give in.

"All this for a stupid piece of chocolate," Carly muttered, along with something else, that kind of sounded like 'I am going to regret this'. In a flash, she snatched the truffle right out of our hands and plopped it into her mouth leaving both me and Sam wide eyed.

"Carls," Sam breathed, startled.

"I didn't want to do it, but at least you guys finally stopped arguing," Carly explained, swallowing the chocolate down. "Now we are not leaving from this spot until you two hug and make up," she stated crossing her arms.

"What? Why?"we both asked loudly. Sam groaned while I rolled my eyes. We _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"Huuugggg," Carly commanded. I glanced warily at Sam. We hadn't hugged since, well, since before the kiss. It would be just too awkward I guess. I glanced back at Carly's stubborn face. "Come on. I don't want to stand here forever," she continued.

"Carls, seriously?" Sam whined.

"Seriously," she answered stubbornly. Sam turned to me sighing, one eye brow raised with annoyance. "Hug,"

"Sorry about the truffle," she mumbled.

"Yeah. Same," I uttered back. We awkwardly hugged each other for about a second before turning to Calry, who was frowning at us.

"That hug was bad," she noted before sighing. "But it was a hug nonetheless so let's go," and with that she begin to head towards the exit, Sam keeping pace with her. Why were our hugs so awkward? I've kissed Carly and we_ broke up_ and we still hug._ You also didn't feel anything with Carly. That's not true, I'm in love with Carly. As if. You haven't been in love with her for a long time now. Man up, and realize it already. _I was still in love with Carly. . . Right?

* * *

Revelation! Good Freddie, figure it out. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! I'm not sure if you knew, but I had been out of town and at the hotel I was at, internet cost money so I couldn't write. Anyways, I am back in business. Rate. Review. Comment. Crticiize. Suggest. I still **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. just finished watching iGet Pranky. Wasn't too impressed, but there was still enough seddie in it to make me happy.

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Carls, seriously?" Sam whined._

_"Seriously," she answered stubbornly. Sam turned to me sighing, one eye brow raised with annoyance. "Hug,"_

_"Sorry about the truffle," she mumbled._

_"Yeah. Same," I uttered back. We awkwardly hugged each other for about a second before turning to Carly, who was frowning at us._

_"That hug was bad," she noted before sighing. "But it was a hug nonetheless so let's go," and with that she begin to head towards the exit, Sam keeping pace with her. Why were our hugs so awkward? I've kissed Carly and we _broke up_ and we still hug. _You also didn't feel anything with Carly. That's not true, I'm in love with Carly. As if. You haven't been in love with her for a long time now. Man up, and realize it already._ I was still in love with Carly. . . Right?_

* * *

"This movie is stupid," Sam said yawning. It was around ten something and we had finally gotten back, and just when I thought I could escape, Carly pulled me back in, saying we were going to watch a movie. Yippee. And now, here we were, watching this dumb movie, Carly already asleep on one side of the couch, me on the other side, and Sam in the middle leaning on me.

"Agreed," I muttered. Sam fidgeted a little, her head almost seeming to nestle more into my neck. "But Carly wanted to watch it," I reminded, situating myself so Sam would be more comfortable.

"Then why are we watching it? Carls fell asleep a while ago," Sam questioned.

"I have no clue," I replied honestly. "Want to put on something else?"

"Please!" she said, getting up and going to the fridge. I followed in suit but went to where all the Shay's movies were kept. "Anything good?" She asked, walking up with a peppicola in each hand. She graciously handed one to me, which I took happily. Opening it I took a sip before responding.

"Mostly I see a bunch of romantic comedies,"

"If it's rated higher then a PG, it'll do. Anything to escape this disaster!" she said, gesturing to the TV. I chuckled and randomly chose one of the movies. Switching them out I took my spot back on the couch. Sam plopped herself back down next to me. Our hands brushed as she sat down and I felt a pleasurable little tingly shock. Sam didn't even seem to notice as she rested her head back on my shoulder, curling up her legs on the other side of her.

The movie began and twenty minutes in I felt Sam's breathing steady out. I glanced down to find the blonde sleeping peacefully on my shoulder, her hand resting lazily on my forearm, her other one wrapped around her stomach. A single curl messily hung in front of her face. Pushing it behind her ear, I saw her smile slightly. I smiled down at her before focusing my attention back at the pointless movie.

* * *

_"Sam?" I called out running towards the direction I saw her go. "Sam?" I tried again, my voice not quite as loud. I slowed myself down to just a fast walk as I arrived behind the building. "Sam?" This time I tried a bit louder. Glancing around I didn't see her anywhere, her blonde curls and green dress out of sight. I heard some footsteps, and turning around I saw her on the balcony, a small almost sad smile on her beautiful face. "Of course, the balcony," I said, gesturing my arms towards her. _

_"Well?" she asked._

_"What are you doing up there?" I asked instead. She looked down at her hands for a moment before meeting my eyes._

_"I'm going to go," she stated._

_"Why?" I asked, taking a step towards her, completely confused. I didn't want her to leave. I had just gotten her back. _

_"Because this is really painful," she said, taking a deep breath. "I, I should have realized __sooner, but I didn't," she stuttered, looking down. "Or I guess maybe I couldn't, um," she said, pausing. Pete and I aren't together anymore," she explained, meeting my eyes with her beautiful blue ones. I couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto my face as I continued staring up at her. "And I guess I came back hoping that . . ." she continued, looking to be on the verge of tears. _

_"Wait, wait," I interrupted. "You're not engaged?" I confirmed, my heart practically leaping out of my chest. She shook her head slightly._

_"No," she answered quietly. "But it's too late," she gasped out. "It's clearly too late," I had no clue what she was talking about, but it didn't matter. She was free. "And it really doesn't matter anymore because honestly," she said, pausing. She glanced up again and met my eyes. "I love you," she finished. At that I felt like jumping for joy. She loved me. She loved me. "I can't believe I just said that," she continued smiling, before I could respond in any way. "But I do, I love you. It doesn't, I mean, it shouldn't matter to you because you're," She paused again. "You're here with Carly,"_

_"Carly?" I asked confused. I was missing something, because I just didn't get what she had to do with this._

_"And you should be back with her, right now,"_

_"Carly's my cousin, she's my cousin!" I exclaimed, realizing what she was gettign at._

_"H-how is that legal?" she questioned, her eyebrows delicately furrowing together in confusion. _

_"No," I began. "Ah, Sam? No, no, no. Let me explain," I said, running to the side of the balcony arching my neck up. "Sam, I'm so stupid. There's two Carly's," She gave me a look so I just went on. "There's my cousin whose here and the one I've completely forgotten about. More importantly there is only one Sam. Now would you please come down?" I begged feeling fidgety. Before she could even respond, I pulled off my jacket._

_"Wait, Freddie," she began. "Freddie, stop. What are you doing?" she asked as I gripped the vine next to the balcony and began climbing. "Freddie what are you doing?"_

_"Listen to me, Sam, very carefully," I said, climbing up until I was at a point where I was happy and almost as high as her. "The truth is, Sam, I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you," I announced. She had tears in her eyes, but she had a smile on her face that told me they were tears of joy. _

_"You are?" she questioned softly, not able to contain her grin. _

_"I am,"_

_"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked. I knew by then I was grinning stupidly at her. _

_"Yeah," I said idiotically, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was about to explode from happiness. I grabbed a vine to get up to her but it wasn't firm enough and I began to fall backwards calling out I fell, landing on my back in the grass. I heard an 'Oh my gosh' from Sam, but between the fact that I just had the wind knocked out of me and that the sun was shining right in my eyes, I couldn't very well open them at the moment. "Freddie," I heard her call out before some retreating footsteps. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, complaining about why I had just done that. "Hi," I heard her say. I opened my eyes to see her bending down next to me. She laughed a little as she slipped her hand behind my head helping me pick it up. "Are you okay?" she asked. _

_"Please tell me no one saw that," I begged. She glanced up for a moment, and still smiling she turned back to me._

_"Nobody saw it," she reassured our lips only inches apart. I brushed a strand of her hair away._

_"Good," I breathed out. "That's good," I repeated. She giggled as I stroked her cheek gently. _

_"Can you move?"_

_"Only my lips," And with that she bent down and our lips met. It was all I had remembered from the first time except better. Her lips moved over mine rhythmically, an I felt as if I was in Heaven. It was all so-_

My eyes shot open only to find the credits rolling. I must have fallen asleep. That's not what worried me, however. It was my dream. I glanced down to see that somehow we had gotten re-situated so that Sam and I were curled up against each other, my arm securely around her waist, her head nestled into my chest. Great, now I was dreaming we were characters in movies. I could almost still feel her lips on mine. I was so screwed.

* * *

*In case you recognized it, the little dream Freddie had was his version of a movie. basically all I did was change the names in it, and skipped a little speech by the main guy. The first person to tell what the movie was will get a prize. The prize, I've decided will be a preview of my next chapter before anyone else. Just because someone has already guessed, try anyways. They might be wrong. Try for the prize*

Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	9. Chapter 9

Omg, thank you all soooooo flipping much for reviewing. I am utterly shocked at the amount I got. I'm pretty sure all of you guessed the movie right, but _aussiegal18_ was the first to tell me the name, so congratulations on getting the preview. The movie was Letters to Juliet, which I had seen recently and absolutely loved it. I must have said 'awwwwww' half a million times, it was just so adorable. Anyways I want to congratulate you all. I also want to beg you to keep reviewing. Don't do it just because you might get something out of it. Give me something to work with, some good advice or something. Overall, I think you guys are pretty good about that, though. So, yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_My eyes shot open only to find the credits rolling. I must have fallen asleep. That's not what worried me, however. It was my dream. I glanced down to see that somehow we had gotten re-situated so that Sam and I were curled up against each other, my arm securely around her waist, her head nestled into my chest. Great, now I was dreaming we were characters in movies. I could almost still feel her lips on mine. I was so screwed._

* * *

**Sam**

I tiredly awoke, keeping my eyes shut, to the best smell in the world: bacon in a frying pan. I noticed I was hugging something, and my eyes shot ope, hoping it was not a someone. Thankfully it ended up being a pillow, but I happened to notice that both Freddie and Carly were missing from the couch. "So you finally woke up," a familiar voice said. I turned to see Freddie in the kitchen making bacon, completely ready for school. I mumbled something, though I don't even know what it was, causing Freddie to laugh. "Well, good morning to you too," he said, still chuckling. I stumbled into the kitchen letting the aroma of bacon fill my senses. "Carly got up a little while ago to get ready. She said if you were up before she was down to tell you she picked clothes out for you and to get your butt moving," he continued. I nodded, plucking a piece from the pan, popping it into my mouth, savoring the taste and the sizzling sensation that had me in my own little heaven. "That didn't burn you?" he asked.

"Hardly," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Wait, so you actually do talk?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed another piece of heaven, and headed up stairs to change.

* * *

**Freddie**

She ran up the stairs, a piece of fresh bacon hanging out of her mouth. After awaking to find myself in that awkward position, I grabbed pillow and made it switch places with me. As quietly as I could, I had slipped out and went into my own apartment which still said 8-H since Spencer changed it. I felt bad for whoever used to live in 8-H. . . Taking a shower and getting ready took maybe a half an hour and I had slipped back out before my crazy mom could have even realize I was there. After getting Carly up and both of us trying to get Sam up, with no success I might say, I began to cook breakfast. The bread was in the toaster, the butter already out on the table and I flipped over the batch of bacon. It figured that it would only take Sam to smell the food to wake up.

"This was all you could give me?" Sam complained as she and Carly descended the staircase. I looked around the corner to see Sam in a white shirt with a rhinestoned pink flower on the side. I had one loose sleeve that almost reached her elbow and one spaghetti strap. She had on light blue skinny jeans and Carly was trying to get her to wear some pink flats. "First off, I don't like pink and second off, I don't like flats,"

"Only cause you're short," I muttered, assuming she couldn't hear me. I assumed wrong.

"Do you have something to say, Freddork?" she seethed. I was about to back down when the bacon popped, reminding me of my secret weapon.

"If you don't want any bacon, go ahead and keep being mean to me," I challenged smirking. Sam opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again ,and clamped it shut, glaring at me.

"Sorry to disturb you," she hissed, turning back to Carly, who was ignoring us. Eating our food hastily once it was all done cooking, we rushed to school, only to arrive five minuted early. Unlucky for me I got to hear them talk about more dress shopping.

"What about afterschool today?" Carly suggested. I shook my head no.

"Don't you remember? I promised Wendy I'd help her study today," I reminded, secretly happy I was too busy to do more dress shopping, though truthfully, it wasn't that bad.

"Can't you reschedule?" Sam asked, unreasonable as always.

"The test is tomorrow," I said, giving her an incredulous look.

"So?" At that I just laughed freely, as she just gave me a look that said 'I was being completely serious'.

"Look, I can't just reschedule a study session to go dress shopping with you guys," I said between laughs.

"We'll just have to go without him," Carly said sighing. Outside, I was completely composed, nodding solemnly. Inside? I was jumping for joy at my luck.

"Oh good. There you are Carly," Principal Franklin said walking up. "We are low on chaperones for the dance and I was wondering if Spencer might want to," he explained.

"He'd love to!" Carly exclaimed. Sam and I shared a look, her beautiful blue eyes reflecting the same message that I was thinking. _He would?_

"Thank you so much! We were so low I even had to ask the bag lady at the store," he said, chuckling. Carly's smile faltered a little.

"Veronica?"

"Ah, yes, that's the one! Such a nice girl!" he confirmed. "Well, I ought to be getting ready for school to begin. You kids get to class," he said, turning and going into his office.

"Well this should be interesting," Sam said, a small grin on her face. I couldn't agree more. Spencer and Veronica, chaperoning. This definitely would be interesting.

"Well we should get to class," Carly announced. "See you later Freddie,"

"Alright," I said grabbing another book out of my locker.

"Hasta luego, Fredward," Sam good-byed.

"Bye Sam," I said rolling my eyes at the use of my full name. They turned and headed down the hall in the opposite direction. I watched her and Carly walk away, down the hall, to class. Her blonde curls bounced in time with her steps and her laughter echoed down the hallway making me shiver. A sudden recognition crept through me and I was almost afraid by it. What would happen if she found out? No. I couldn't think like that. There was no way that she could find out. At least, not anytime soon. _Just tell her! No!_ Samantha Puckett could never find out that I was irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

Finally, he admits it to himself. Took him long enough. So, I hope you enjoyed. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I just want to say one thing before we get started. I know a lot of people who love Sam, but hate Carly. I would just like to sat I am NOT one of those people. First off, though I love Jennette McCurdy, the reason I started watching iCarly was because I had loved Miranda Cosgrove on Drake & Josh. Second off, Sam and Freddie would not have become such close friends if it hadn't been for Carly. Third off, I actually like Carly's character. I think she is funny and balances Sam out perfectly. So, as I said before, I DO NOT HATE CARLY. Glad we got that settled. Now on with the show. Okay, so usually, whenever I get to a chapter like ten or five or twenty, etc, I try to make it super special. am sad to say, that this is not super special. :( Mostly this is a filler chapter so we can move on and nobody gets confused. It is necessary, because not all Chapters can be super dramatic and actiony. So, sorry if you are disappointed. I think that covers it. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Hasta luego, Fredward," Sam good-byed._

_"Bye Sam," I said rolling my eyes at the use of my full name. They turned and headed down the hall in the opposite direction. I watched her and Carly walk away, down the hall, to class. Her blonde curls bounced in time with her steps and her laughter echoed down the hallway making me shiver. A sudden recognition crept through me and I was almost afraid by it. What would happen if she found out? No. I couldn't think like that. There was no way that she could find out. At least, not anytime soon. _Just tell her! No!_ Samantha Puckett could never find out that I was irrevocably in love with her._

* * *

"So, I want to thank you again. I know you'd probably rather be with Carly and Sam dress-shopping," Wendy thanked.

"They told you?" I asked. In response, she nodded, sighing a little. "Trust me, I'd rather be here," I reassured, which made her laugh.

"Yeah, but don't you want to know what they are going to buy?" she asked. Suddenly, images of all the dresses that had made them look so drop-dead-gorgeous, the same ones I had said no to, flashed in my mind. I wouldn't know what dresses they were going to buy! "Uh, Freddie? You okay?" Wendy asked, waving a hand in front of my face. Nodding my head I tried to get a hold on myself. It'd all be fine. No worries. They wouldn't buy anything_ too_ bad. . . Right?

* * *

**Sam**

"This is stupid," I said, reaching for the door handle only for my hand to be swatted away.

"Open that door and I'll kill you. I don't want it flying inside," Carly hissed, staring at it with freakishly wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, leaning back into the car's leather seat. "We'll just wait until it goes away," she said quietly as if it could here us.

"Listen to me kiddo," I began, grabbing her arms and making her face me. "Its just a spider. It can't even fly. If you want you can even get out on my side but we got to get moving or the store will close, okay?" She gulped and nodded, glancing back at it. I'd never get her.

* * *

**Freddie**

"That's stupid. What if x doesn't want to be found?" Wendy questioned playfully as she tried to solve the question. I chuckled but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking of all the horribly beautiful dresses they were probably looking at, they being Carly and Sam. They would probably choose sexy outfits just to spite me for not going with them. I wouldn't exactly be surprised. "Is that right?" Wendy asked, showing me her work. I gave it a cursory look over for any mistakes.

"Are you sure that's supposed to be a negative?" I asked, handing her back her paper. She looked to where I was pointing, groaned and got back to work. I could totally see them now, in tiny red dresses that would make them look like little sexy devil helpers. I could even see Sam in little devil horns and Carly holding the pitch fork thingy. The girl I was in love with, and the girl who was like my little sister. Dammit, why couldn't life be easy?

"Did I fix it? Is it right now?" Wendy asked, handing me back her paper. Checking it quickly, I wrote her another problem.

"Good, now solve this one and graph it," I commanded, which she thoroughly complained at. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sam**

"I'm thinking pink," Carly murmured to herself, flipping through more dresses.

"To go with a gold mask?" I questioned. She thought about it for a moment before agreeing with me.

"You're right," she said sighing. "I'll just have to find a gold that matches my mask perfectly," she muttered. We were both wearing down after a couple of hours of looking with no luck.

"I found it," Carly and I said at the same time. We pulled out the two dresses and realized how perfect they were for us. We had found our perfect dresses. . . now we just had to find it in our size.

* * *

**Freddie**

"Bye Wendy!" I called back, fast walking down her driveway to my car.

"Bye Freddie! Thanks again," she yelled from her driveway. I quickly got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Backing out, I raced away towards Bushwell Plaza, doing about 10 over the speed limit. Parking it, I jumped out of the car, only to find Sam's truck not anywhere in the parking lot, and knowing Sam she was sleeping at the Shay's apartment once again. That meant that they hadn't come back yet. That or they came back and went out again. Either way, I had to talk to Spencer. I ran in, ignoring Lewbert's yells and went straight to apartment 8-C not eve knocking just walking in.

"I really need to start locking that door," Spencer said, as it shut behind me. He sat on the couch, drinking a peppi-cola, watching Celebrities Underwater, feet propped up on the coffee table. Nothing out of the ordianry.

"I'd rather you didn't," I began, in which he shrugged. "But, whatever. Have the girls come back yet?" I questioned, not even noticing that I was tapping my foot impatiently until I realized Spencer was staring at it kind of annoyed. "Sorry," I mumbled, not really meaning it.

"Uh, noooo," he said slowly, turning back to Celebrities Underwater. I groaned and sat down next to him. "Here, why don't you join me?" he offered sarcastically, grudgingly scooting over.

"Is something wrong Spence?" I asked, noticing how he seemed really agitated.

"I got a text from Carly," he began, pulling out his phone. In his Carly-mimiking-voice he read the text. "T.F. asked u 2 chaperon da dance. i said that wuz fine. V is always gonna b ther, but dont get upset. i just wannted 2 warn u! ttyl!"

"Why is her text spelling so awful?" I asked, because whenever I got texts from her, they were always so well defined.

"I asked that. She said, 'in da middle of putting dress on. srry.' Awesome, right?" he replied dryly.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about the whole Veron-"

"Her name shall not be spoken!" he yelled suddenly, interrupting me. He had it bad.

* * *

Yes, I like Spencer and Veronica together, but can you blame me? They were so adorable. Oh, and as chaperon for such a fancy dance, Spence will have to wear a tux. . . See where I am going? Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, people! I'm doing good, don't you agree? I was actually at my homecoming dance yesterday so I missed_ iSell Penny Tees_, but I have it on my DVR, so no worries. Just curious, who do you think Carly looks best with (and if anyone says Freddie, stop reading this immediately)? I'm trying to figure out who she might end up with? Suggestions anyone? Oh, and if you've never eaten a bagel bite, you are missign out. I'm eating some right now and it is sooooooo good. Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Is something wrong Spence?" I asked, noticing how he seemed really agitated._

_"I got a text from Carly," he began, pulling out his phone. In his Carly-mimiking-voice he read the text. "T.F. asked u 2 chaperon da dance. i said that wuz fine. V is always gonna b ther, but dont get upset. i just wannted 2 warn u! ttyl!"_

_"Why is her text spelling so awful?" I asked, because whenever I got texts from her, they were always so well defined._

_"I asked that. She said, 'in da middle of putting dress on. srry.' Awesome, right?" he replied dryly._

_"Hey, man, I'm sorry about the whole Veron-"_

_"Her name shall not be spoken!" he yelled suddenly, interrupting me. He had it bad._

* * *

**Sam**

I couldn't but laugh as we walked down the hall. On each of our arms we had big shopping bags, which swung in stride with us while we walked. "His expression! It was priceless!" Carly continued, only causing me to laugh even harder.

"I know right? I love creeping on random strangers," I put in, as Carly pulled out her key, trying not to drop it as she clutched her stomach. Unlocking it we walked in to find Freddie, tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed, biceps flexed, WAIT, I so did not say that last one. Anyways, he looked like one of those over protective fathers who caught you sneaking out of the house and waited up until you got home. Our laughter died fairly quickly, as we let the door close behind us. "What do you want?" I asked, sigh9ing.

"Where were you guys?" he asked, just like a dad would.

"Dress-shopping. You knew that," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You said you were too busy to come with us, remember?" Carly finished, raising an eyebrow. I tired not to smile with pride. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it at a loss for words.

* * *

**Freddie**

"Dress-shopping," Sam said obviously. "You knew that," she reminded, giving me one of her signature looks.

"You said you were too busy to come with us, remember?" Carly continued, raising an eyebrow in such a way that I'm sure she learned from Sam. I opened my mouth to yell at them, or scold them, or something, but nothing came to mind. I sighed, uncrossing my arms. I knew I wasn't going to win this. Seeing my surrender, they both relaxed. "Where's Spencer?" Carly asked, back to normal.

"He's all depressed because he got a heartless text saying he'd have to chaperon a bunch of high school students with his ex-girlfriend," I answered dryly, and a little more coldly then I had intended. Carly flinched a little, and Sam frowned. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," I apologized, running a hand through my hair.

"Whatever, I got to get home," Sam mumbled, giving Carly a quick hug.

"I'm surprised you aren't just sleeping over here," I said confused.

"I can't. Melanie just came in today," Sam retorted glaring at her phone.

"Melanie's here?" I asked.

"I hope she likes the dress and mask we chose for her," Carly said, ignoring me. She paused for a moment. "Well, I chose for her," she corrected.

"Dress?"

"That I was forced to try on!" Sam complained.

"  
Well, you guys are identical," Carly resoned.

"I personally don't care. Why does she have to come with us anyways?" Sam asked.

"Come with us?"

"Because shes your sister?" Carly offered.

"Wait a minute! What is going on?" I finally yelled, gaining their attention.

"Melanie is visiting so she'll be joining us for the dance, understand?" Sam answered, acting as if I was two. "Now, I got to go. See you guys tomorrow,"

"Wait, what about school?" I questioned, still a little lost.

"What about it?" she snapped.

"What is Melanie going to do while we are at school?" I clarified.

"I don't know or care," she answered, and with that she exited the apartment, shopping bags in toe.

"I'll never forget how you refused to believe that Sam was just messing with you," Carly said, giggling to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so funny," I said rolling my eyes.

"First off, Sam isn't that persistent. She'd get bored too easily," she continued, not showing any acknowledgment for my dislike of the subject.

"I get it. It was stupid. I tried to prove I wasn't gullible-"

"Even though she kind of convinced you Melanie was trick when she wasn't so that kind of makes you gullible," Carly interrupted.

"Look, I'm going to bed. Good night," I said, opening her front door.

"You won't make it awkward will you?" she asked quietly as I was about to leave.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Melanie kind of went out on a date and even kissed, even if you did think it was Sam, and you haven't seen her again, so just please don't make it awkward, or uncomfortable, for any of us for that matter,"

"I won't," I promised.

"Well,"

"I swear I won't," I reiterated, more firmly this time. Carly nodded, believing me.

"Good night Freddie," she said heading up her stairs to her room.

"Night," I responded, closing the door behind me, hoping that I could honestly keep that promise.

* * *

A little twist, don't you agree? iTwins was on, and I was like "IDEA!" so, tada. Should make things interesting, especially at the dance. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long. I was having issues with this chapter. I still want to know who you think Carly should be with! Rate. Review. comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not **own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Freddie**

_"Good night Freddie," she said heading up her stairs to her room._

_"Night," I responded, closing the door behind me, hoping that I could honestly keep that promise._

* * *

I didn't realize it until I was laying on my bed, alarm beeping loudly telling me it was time for another day of school, but I had never gotten the girls to show me their dresses. I was still clueless about what they had bought. Stupid, stupid, stupid Freddie! I stumbled out of bed and quickly got ready, hoping to catch Carly and Sam before it was time to go. Running in, I saw Carly and Sam sitting on the couch looking impatient, Sam however was taking to Spencer. . . Wait a minute!

"Alright I'm ready, let's go!" Sam announced, appearing from the kitchen. Carly stood up.

"It's about time!" Carly complained.

"Bye you two! Have a good day at school!" Melanie said from her seat on the couch next to Spencer.

"Bye!" Carly replied, whiole Sam just grunted.

"Oh good, you're already over here. Let's go," Sam said noticing. Sam walked out the open door behind me, Carly following. I paused for a moment, looking at the blonde still chatting with Spence. Holy shit. Two Sam's? True, one of them was good, but still. This was going to be hard! I slipped out of the apartment, closing the door firmly behind me before jogging to catch up with the girls.

* * *

I felt someone staring and looked up to see Sam looking intently at my meatball sandwich. I, already getting full, broke off the piece I had bitten off of and handed her the other part. She blinked a couple of times, before giving me a blank look.

"Do you want it or not?" I asked. A sudden recognition crossed her face before she took the sandwich gratefully and slurped out one of the meatballs, sighing with contention. I rolled my eyes and looked at Carly who was motioning Wendy over to our table.

"Hey Carly, Sam. Freddie, thank you so much for your help! I ended up getting an A!" Wendy greeted, giving me a bright smile. I smiled back.

"So the tests are already gra-" I began, only to be cut off.

"Not important!" Carly interrupted, putting her hand over my mouth.

"Get your hand off my mouth!" I commanded though it sound like "Gerf jor mant roff mir frouf," She only gave me a confused look before turning back to Wendy, her hand still keeping me from speaking properly.

"You are on the dance's committee, right?" she asked, ignoring my muffled complaints. Wendy nodded, glancing over at me a couple of times, a lost but amused look on her face. "Would it be okay if someone who doesn't go to Ridgeway comes?" she questioned, gettign straight to the point. I realized what she was talking about, or rather who she was talking about. The other Puckett.

"Ummm, well, I think so. Like as a date, maybe? I guess it really depends," Wendy answered, twirling a strand of her copper hair around her finger thoughtfully.

"A date . . . " Carly mumbled to herslf, before looking at her hand still covering my motuh. Oh, wait. It wasn't her hand she was looking at. . . It was me!

"No way," I said firmly. Well, it sounded like "O ay," but there was no doubt that I was saying no because I shook my head rapidly, jerking her arm around crazily, until she finally let go. "No way," I repeated, hoping that thick, silky hair of hers wasn't blocking what I was saying from going into her brain. I looked over at Sam for back-up. It was just then that I noticed she was missing, my sandwich along with her. "Where'd Sam go?" I asked tiredly, glad I could actually be understood. Carly whipped her head around, to where Sam had been sitting before rubbing her temples and sighing.

"She'll show up eventually," she mumbled. "Okay, back to business. Melanie . . ."

* * *

**Sam**

"I haven't done anything wrong!" I yelled, being dragged into Ted's office by my favorite, Ms. Briggs. She made some snarly noise as she practically threw me into the chair. _What the fuck? I haven't done anything in a couple of weeks_. Ted walked in right at the moment, a piece of lined paper in his hand.

"You may go," he said to Briggs, waving carelessly with his hand, not even looking up from the paper he was intently reading. Glaring at me, Ms. Briggs stomped out, head held high, probably her trying to make herself appear taller. It wasn't working. "Afternoon Sam," he said nonchalantly.

"I didn't do anything," I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out the window angrily. I tried hard not to laugh as I thought about the time Freddie painted "Freddie says Principal Franklin sucks eggs" on it, only to have it washed off before Ted could see. That was for iCarly's 50th Webshow Spectacular.

"I know," he said, still not looking up from that stupid piece of paper. Finally he put it down and looked at me. "You've been requested to work at the dance," he said seriously.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

So, I want your guys' opinions. Should Sam be forced to work at the dance? Or should she be able to just go? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Thirteen is an unlucky number so no promises on how this chapter turned out. Hope it's not too bad. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own iCarly. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Sam**

_"I didn't do anything," I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out the window angrily. I tried hard not to laugh as I thought about the time Freddie painted "Freddie says Principal Franklin sucks eggs" on it, only to have it washed off before Ted could see. That was for iCarly's 50th Webshow Spectacular._

_"I know," he said, still not looking up from that stupid piece of paper. Finally he put it down and looked at me. "You've been requested to work at the dance," he said seriously._

_"Wait, what?"_

* * *

"Well, you see, we lost a chaperon, so one of the workers needed to step in so we could have the minimum and now we are down one worker and during the teacher meeting, almost all the teachers voted you," he explained. I couldn't believe my ears. I mean, I knew they all hated me, even the ones who didn't have me, but really?

"Which coward skipped out on you?" I asked, between clenched teeth. Carly was going to be so disappointed. She was going to make it seem like it was all my fault, and I was going to end up killing myself for letting it happen. Which is the exact reason why I couldn't let it happen.

"If you are asking which chaperon ended up not being able to come, it was Spencer," he replied. I stood up, placing my hands flat on his desk, looking him squarely in the eye.

"Spencer is chaperoning the dance, so go tell the person who used to be working that they still are, because I'm not!" I said, steam probably coming out of my ears. With that said, I stormed out of his office. When I saw that artist again, he was going to get a big Puckett heap of understanding. He was chaperoning that dance. He didn't have a choice. There was no way in hell that I was working at the stupid dance, disappointing Carls in such a way. I was going, whether the stupid teachers at this stupid school wanted me to or not. Stomping back into the dumb cafeteria, I plopped down next to Fredweird, still clearly fuming.

"What's with you?" he asked, stifling a laugh. One look silenced him.

"Spencer decided to bail out on us and not chaperon so now I have to work at the dance,"

* * *

**Freddie**

"Spencer decided to bail out on us and not chaperon so now I have to work at the dance," she answered grumpily. At those words, my heart fell. She couldn't just _go_? That wasn't fair! "So, I told Ted that Spencer_ was _going and that I would_ not _be working," she said, still looking unhappy. "Now all I got to do is convince him to go," she muttered under her breath, mostly to herself. I nodded absentmindedly, my mind already going a mile a minute.

"You _are_ going to the dance. Spencer _is_ chaperoning," Carly said, firmly, giving Sam's hand a squeeze.

"That's basically what I said to Te-" Sam began.

"Call him Principal Franklin," Carly interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, that's almost exactly what I told him," she continued. "God, I can't wait until schools over so I can give that stu-"

"Don't finish that," Carly commanded, causing Sam to roll her eyes. Neither seemed to notice my odd silence, and I was perfectly fine with that. I had a plan. A plan to see their dresses without seeming over protective. Without a chance of being teased by a certain girl. Without a chance of gettign caught. It was almost _too _perfect.

* * *

**Sam**

"Come on. You guys can't force me into doing this," Spencer said, rolling his eyes, acting as if this was all a big joke. Grabbing his color, I made him stand up, and whispering quietly so Calrs wouldn't be able to hear, I told him how this was going to work.

"Listen up. Unless you want to be in some serious chiz, you're going to chaperon that dance because I refuse to see Carly upset on my account. The blood will be on you and if I'm forced to see Carly cry and give me_ that _look, I'll cut out your tongue and stuff it under your toenails while you sleep. Understood?" I hissed. He gulped but nodded. "Now go call Ted and tell him you are chaperoning," I commanded, dropping him. He scrambled over to the counter where his cell lay and quickly began punching in the numbers.

"Do I even want to know what you just said to him?" Carly asked as I turned around and faced her. I laughed, shaking my head no. "Didn't think so," she said smiling. "Now come on. I saw Freddie sneak upstairs and I don't want him to see our dresses before the dance!" she continued, grabbing my wrist, and practically dragging me towards her gummy bear lair.

* * *

Shorter then I originally planned, I was just having some difficulties figuring out what to say. Hope you enjoyed. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	14. Chapter 14

Really tired. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I** don't** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. sorry for taking so long.

* * *

**Sam**

_"Come on. You guys can't force me into doing this," Spencer said, rolling his eyes, acting as if this was all a big joke. Grabbing his color, I made him stand up, and whispering quietly so Calrs wouldn't be able to hear, I told him how this was going to work._

_"Listen up. Unless you want to be in some serious chiz, you're going to chaperon that dance because I refuse to see Carly upset on my account. The blood will be on you and if I'm forced to see Carly cry and give me that look, I'll cut out your tongue and stuff it under your toenails while you sleep. Understood?" I hissed. He gulped but nodded. "Now go call Ted and tell him you are chaperoning," I commanded, dropping him. He scrambled over to the counter where his cell lay and quickly began punching in the numbers._

_"Do I even want to know what you just said to him?" Carly asked as I turned around and faced her. I laughed, shaking my head no. "Didn't think so," she said smiling. "Now come on. I saw Freddie sneak upstairs and I don't want him to see our dresses before the dance!" she continued, grabbing my wrist, and practically dragging me towards her gummy bear lair._

* * *

** Freddie**

That was a lot easier then I had been expecting. I don't even think they noticed me. Dang, I was getting better and better at this sneaky thing. I scrambled up to Carly's room as quietly and swiftly as I could. I crept over to her closet door, glancing behind me as I quickly typed in her code. I turned back around as I heard the door slide open.

"Holy chiz!" I screamed seeing two girls inside the closet, neither looking all too happy about me being there. "Ummm, hey girls. Whats up?" Sam's beautiful blue eyes narrowed. So much for getting better.

"What were you about to do?" Carly snapped in a very un-Carly like fashion. Thankfully before I could respond a fourth person came into the room.

"Ummmm, am I interrupting something?" Melanie asked, giggling a little. Carly's frown melted into a smile as she looked past me. Dragging me with her, she walked away from the closet.

"No, not at all," she welcomed. After closing back up the closet door, Sam followed behind with an annoyed look on her face. "Why don't we get something to eat?" Carly offered, mostly to Melanie, though Sam brought it upon herself to answer.

"About time. I'm starved," she said pushing past the three of us towards the door and out of Carly's room. I smirked, following behind.

* * *

**Sam**

"And you wonder why I never let you cook," Spencer said, taking the bottle of barbecue sauce away from me. I rolled my eyes and instead grabbed the ketchup, only to have that taken away by Freddie and given to Spence who promptly put it away. Groaning, I grabbed my root beer and joined Carly and Melanie on the couch, plopping down right between them.

"I told you not to bother," Carly reminded not even taking her eyes off the screen.

"She did," Melanie confirmed, also while continuing to watch the TV. I ignored both of them, taking a sip of my drink, listening to the sound of the two guys cooking dinner. Pots and pans clanked around and a quiet sizzling could be heard. The smell of meat being cooked wafted through the room and I urged myself to not try to help again. They didn't deserve my culinary expertise. Sighing at my nonresponse, Carly turned and faced Melanie.

"So what did you think of our choice for you?" she asked quietly so that the boys couldn't hear. Melanie turned to her grinning.

"I loved it!" she replied in an excited whisper. Though it's not exactly a color I would have chosen for myself, I look great in it. Oh, and I love the mask," she gushed, making me tap my foot in frustration as the two girly-girls continued to talk to each other through me, making me wish I hadn't sat down right between them.

"Dinner," Freddie announced from the kitchen. Without hesitating, I jumped off the sofa and went straight for the table. I heard Fredwardo chuckling behind me but ignored it. It was finally mama's favorite time of day.

* * *

**Freddie**

I couldn't help but laugh a little when Sam rushed to the table. Whether it was to get away from Carly and Melanie or to get to the food or both, it didn'tmatter. The look of annoyance yet hunger on her face was amusing in of its self. I strained to catch any of the words going between Carls and Melanie but all I heard was hushed, unintelligible whispers.

"I said dinner," I reiterated a bit louder in the direction of the two ladies who were still on the couch.

"Yeah yeah," Carly said basically ignoring me.

"Date," Sam said fairly loudly and before I knew it Carly was in her seat looking intently at Sam as if waiting for her to continue.

"Date? As in boy?" she asked curious.

"No, date as in get your booty over here because I'm hungry," Sam answered causing Carly to sigh and playfully glare at Sam. Melanie took the seat between Carly and Spencer, Sam being on the other side of Carly and me being between Sam and Spencer. La hora de la cena.

* * *

In case you were curious that last line means 'time for dinner' in Spanish. Okay so I hope you enjoyed. Does anyone want to take a guess to what color Melanie's dress and mask are? I might give a teensy weensy prize if someone can guess it right. Here's a hint: the mask and dress are the same color, so don't worry about guessing two different colors. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, ummmm, I know I mentioned a little prize but I haven't actually decided on a color yet for Melanie's dress. I just keep deciding before second guessing myself. So sorry! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I still want opinions on who Carly should end up with!*

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Date," Sam said fairly loudly and before I knew it Carly was in her seat looking intently at Sam as if waiting for her to continue._

_"Date? As in boy?" she asked curious._

_"No, date as in get your booty over here because I'm hungry," Sam answered causing Carly to sigh and playfully glare at Sam. Melanie took the seat between Carly and Spencer, Sam being on the other side of Carly and me being between Sam and Spencer. La hora de la cena._

* * *

"Why can't I see the dresses?" I asked again. Sam and Melanie were arguing over something in the background, well more like Sam was yelling at Melanie and Melanie was agreeing with her causing Sam to yell more. Such a vicious cycle. Carly and I were sitting at the counter. Spencer had gone off somewhere.

"Because it's a surprise and I said so," she answered firmly, giving me a look. "And if you ask me about it again, I'll scream," she stated. I chuckled.

"No you w-" I began, only to be interrupted by a scream from Carly. "I wasn't ask-" Another scream. "Carl-" Another scream. I put my hands up in surrender causing her to grin.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked walking over, Melanie following behind. It was still weird to see double, but I could always tell which was the girl I loved and which was the sister. They both had on identical smiles, and yet they couldn't be more different. There was a frailness in Melanie that I was glad to say was nowhere to be seen in Sam. How someone could end up fragile living with Sam Puckett and her mom, I have no clue, but she was. Maybe it was because she didn't actually live at home. That wouldn't, however, explain how she got into that fancy boarding school. Then again, Sam has proven to be smart, but just not caring enough. Maybe Melanie cared enough to work hard to get to where she was now.

"Completely," Carly answered, smiling at the blondes. Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

"So what did Benson do this time that was annoying? I mean, they happen so often it's hard to keep track," Sam teased, smirking at me. All I did was roll my eyes.

"He kept asking about the dresses," Carly answered, ignoring Sam's insult.

"Well, that was stupid of him," Sam continued, still trying to get a rise out of me. I opened my mouth only to be interupted by a screaming lunatic, and no, not Carly.

"FREDDIE! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Spencer ran in yelling. He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me towards the door.

* * *

**Sam**

"Go where?" Freddie asked incredulously as Spencer pulled him out of the apartment.

"TO THE GYM!" he yelled, in an almost sing-song voice. I laughed as the door slowly began to close.

"That was perfect timing on Spencer's part," I noted, a grin not able to stay off my face. Mel nodded.

"Yep," Carly agreed. "So, do you want to try on our dresses?" she asked excitedly. I groaned, shaking my head no. I looked at Mel for back up only to find her nodding, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. So not helpful. Each took one of my arms and began to drag me upstairs to Carly's girly bedroom.

* * *

**Freddie**

"This is the gym you signed us up to?" I asked, staring at it dumbfounded. Honestly, when I had put Spence in charge of taking care of it, I thought he'd find us a gym full of hobos, but this? I was not _expecting this_.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked in that Spencer way of his. "We'll even get our own personal trainers. Once we're done with this, we'll have girls falling for us left and right," he said in a dreamy kind of tone, yet there was a little distracted lilt to it. I could tell he was thinking of Veronica just by the solemn look on his face. Suddenly he brightened up. "Speaking of which, now that a certain somebody isn't around, you want to tell me how long you've had this little crush?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Little crush? How did he find out? Does everyone know? This was so not good. Clearing my throat, I stepped forward and opened the door to the Platinum's Gym, a blast of air conditioning hitting me.

"We should probably get started," I muttered. Spencer walked in.

"We will talk about it," he mouthed as a muscular man looking to be in his twenties walked over to us.

"Hi, welcome, can I help you?" he asked looking us over.

"Ah, yes, this is our first day. We're supposed to get-" Spencer began.

"Personal trainers today," he finished. "Yes. What's your names?"

"Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson," Spencer answered. The guy looked at his clipboard, before frowning slightly.

"We are running a little low on personal trainers, so Spencer? I'll be yours. My brother can be yours, Freddie," he offered, which we both nodded. Holding out a hand to Spencer he continued. "I'm Blake by the way. I'll just go grab my little bro and we can get started," he said grinning, before going through a door behind the front desk. He emerged with a too familiar face. "Spencer? Freddie? This is my little brother, Shane,"

* * *

A little twist. You know, it would make sense for Shane to have an older brother who works/owns (haven't decided which yet) a gym. Sorry for not updating sooner. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen my little readers. I hope you all enjoy. Nothing really happens in this chapter. Sorry. I don't know when I'll reveal the dresses. . . Probably when I decide on them. I definitely have Sam's dress, but I'm still working on Calry's and Melanie's so my apologies. I don't know what else to say. I'm eating cake batter right now. Random. Sorry. Whatever. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Hi, welcome, can I help you?" he asked looking us over._

_"Ah, yes, this is our first day. We're supposed to get-" Spencer began._

_"Personal trainers today," he finished. "Yes. What's your names?"_

_"Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson," Spencer answered. The guy looked at his clipboard, before frowning slightly._

_"We are running a little low on personal trainers, so Spencer? I'll be yours. My brother can be yours, Freddie," he offered, which we both nodded. Holding out a hand to Spencer he continued. "I'm Blake by the way. I'll just go grab my little bro and we can get started," he said grinning, before going through a door behind the front desk. He emerged with a too familiar face. "Spencer? Freddie? This is my little brother, Shane,"_

* * *

"Freddie. What up man?" Shane said, grinning at me. For some reason he had always been friendly to me, even after he fell down the elevator shaft, which wasn't my fault, but still. I've always harbored a little guilt from that.

"HEY! You're that good looking nerd!" Spencer exclaimed before I could answer Shane's question. While Blake looked at the three of us confused, Shane just nodded slowly, giving Spencer a 'you're crazy but its okay' look.

"Wait. You know these two?" Blake asked. Shane nodded to him. Now that they stood next to each other I could most definitely see the resemblance. Their hair was almost identical, though Blake's was cropped short, while Shane had that flippy thing going on. Their eyes were pretty close too, Shane's being hazel, and Blake's being dark green.

"Yeah. His little sister is Carly," Shane answered pointing to Spence. A flash of recognition passed Blake's eyes.

"Carly as in _'Carly and Sam'_ Carly?" he confirmed. I guess he was an iCarly fan.

"Yup," he said as if it was nothing. Blake nodding his understanding, cleared his throat, and looked down at the clipboard.

"Well, we might as well get started. Spencer, if you'll come with me," Blake said, already walking towards the equipment room. . . Leaving me and Shane alone. . . Did someone really hate me _Up There_?

* * *

**Sam**

I turned my music up even louder, trying to drown out the giggles coming from upstairs to no avail. Though I had been able to escape the manipulative hands of Carly and Melanie,I was still forced to listen to all of their girlishness. It was driving me crazy! Even with my pear pod almost killing my ears, I could still hear them. I wondered how Freddie and Spencer were doing at the gym. Freddifer must have been having a better time then I was. Groaning, I got up off the Shay's sofa and headed into the kitchen. I leaned into their fridge, searching for something that looked delicious. A sudden scream from Carly made me jerk upwards, causing me to hit my head on the top of the refrigerator. Rubbing my newly formed bump, I turned to see Carly behind me, practically exploding for happiness.

"Guess what?"

"I have a bump on my head now thanks to you?" I guessed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me, but continued on.

"No, though I don't doubt that you do, that looked liked it hurt," she said getting distracted, not even noticing me glaring at her. "Anyways, check out these texts from Freddie," she said handing me her cell. A pang of . . . something came over me as I took the phone. He was texting Carls, but not me?

C:_ Hows the gym?_

F:_ Annoyingly perfect_

C:_ lol, what do you mean?_

F:_ u wont believe who my p.t. is_

C:_ p.t.?_

F:_ personal trainer_

C:_ Oh, ok. who?_

F:_ shane_

C:_ SHANE? As in the shane sam & i had a crush on?_

F:_ the one and only_

"Okay? And?" I asked. Carly sighed in frustration. Melanie arrived in the room, going behind me and getting a Peppi-Cola for herself.

"Though I don't like him that way anymore, you guys were so cute together," she explained. Melanie raised her eyes at me from behind Carly where she had moved to. She grinned and winked at me. It took me a moment to process what Carly was saying, but once I did . . .

"I don't think I like him that way anymore either," I stated as bluntly as I could.

"Of course you do silly! You two will totally have to dance with each other and you'll . . . " she trailed off, already in la la land. Did I still like_ like _Shane? Unlikely. I hadn't even really thought about him once since that time when Carly and I thought over him. But if I didn't like him, and I certainly didn't still like Pete or Tyler or Zach or Derek, then who did I like . . .

* * *

Other then Pete all those other guys I just made up but honestly she must have liked some other people in the mean time, so it just made sense. Anyways, Carly's texts just prove what Freddie had said early, with the "_"Why is her text spelling so awful?" I asked, because whenever I got texts from her, they were always so well defined._" line. Makes more sense now, am I right? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! Yayz! I had some brownies so now I'm hyper. I hope you enjoy. It was fun to write. And don't worry I'll tell all about Freddie's first day at the gym next chapter or the one after. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. OMG, I cannot wait until iStart a Fan War! XD Why must I wait a month? :'(

* * *

**Sam**

_"I don't think I like him that way anymore either," I stated as bluntly as I could._

_"Of course you do silly! You two will totally have to dance with each other and you'll . . . " she trailed off, already in la la land. Did I still like_ like _Shane? Unlikely. I hadn't even really thought about him once since that time when Carly and I thought over him. But if I didn't like him, and I certainly didn't still like Pete or Tyler or Zach or Derek, then who did I like . . ._

* * *

"Is it a vegetable?" Freddie asked.

"No, three questions left," I answered. I took another dart and threw it, popping two balloons. I laughed as bright blue and ruby red paint oozed down the easel. Spencer had decided the three of us need a break from the masquerade, the three of us being him, me, and Freddifer. Carly was completely content not to take a break and Melanie being herself offered up her help to Calry, who took it gratefully. Freddie threw a dart popping another balloon, purple paint splattering.

"Is it a meat?" he asked. We had been playing twenty questions ever since Spencer left to go answer the door. Must have been someone important since he hadn't returned. That, or he forgot where the basement was.

"Absolutely, two questions left," I replied, grinning. "You know what we need?" I asked, grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, grinning back.

"Music!" I said, loudly in a sing-song voice. I walked over to the old stereo the Shay's had put down here when they got the new one and turned it on. Some catchy song was playing, so I turned it up and went back to throwing darts.

"Okay, so is it a steak?" Freddie asked over the music, just as he popped a bright pink balloon. A splatter got on my jeans, going with all my other splatters. I had worn old jeans that had holes in them and a black tank top that had already been ruined by bleach. I had left my shoes by the front door and had walked down to the basement bare foot, not wanting anything to happen to my shoes. Freddie was also barefoot, and wore jeans that I had personally cut down to make shorts, and oddly enough they actually looked okay. He wore a grey, muscle shirt that his mother had given him for fencing. Even weirder though was that he looked good. We both had paint on us, our clothes, our faces, etc.

"Nope, last question," I said, laughing as I got three balloons with one throw. I heard Freddie mutter something that sounded a whole lot like appreciation, making me grin even more. "I've run out of darts," I announced, noticing my pile was gone. Freddie laughed.

"Me too. Come on," he said, walking up to the 'art'. I followed behind and began pulling the darts out, making another pile on the floor. "Okay, ummm, is it a meatball?" he asked. I was about to say no, when I remembered that at the time I had been thinking of meatballs.

"Ding ding ding," I said grinning. He gave a little bow causing me to laugh again. The song switched over and I quickly ran over to the stereo and turned it up. "I love this song!" I yelled, dancing/walking back to the darts.

* * *

**Freddie**

"I love this song!" Sam yelled, beginning to dance back over to our painting. She looked beautiful, her blonde locks bouncing in time with the music. This was exactly what I needed. To be splattering paint, listen to blaring music, and with my best friend, who I happened to be in love with. Does it get any better? We reached for the same dart at the same time, our hands touching. A tingle went through me, causing me to pull away. "This is my dart," Sam said smirking, obviously not having felt the spark that I did. "I'm the red. You are the blue," she reminded, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't know you knew the difference," I said under my breath hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"What did you say?" she asked, her voice edgier then it had been a few seconds ago. Perfect.

"Oh nothing. I'm mean it's not like you are failing school so you should know the different colors of the spectrum," I said nonchalantly, knowing I was getting her irritated.

"That's it," she snapped. She grabbed my wrist, yanked it back, twisting it behind me. It hurt a lot. She pushed me to the ground smirking, so I decided to have a little fun. I could probably take her. I flipped over, so I was on my back, I kicked behind, knocking her feet right from under her. I heard her gasp with fury. She scrambled over to me, giving me a huge slap on the face, leaving it stinging. Maybe egging her on wasn't such a good idea. She quickly got on me, much as Carly had some many times before, holding my wrist down. Right at that moment, I realized the lyrics to the song Sam 'loved'.

_This love / hate relationship_

That was like the perfect description of us. Not that she knew that I loved her, and she didn't love me, but still.

_You say you can't handle it_

I wrapped my legs around hers and rolled us over, so now it was me straddling her. She struggled, and if I hadn't been working out, even before joinging the gym, I would have been under her within seconds.

_But there's no way to stop this now_

She quickly maneuvered herself so she was practically sideways. Then she basically spun herself, knocking me clean off, but I held onto her wrists dragging her with me. She landed on top of me, our faces inches apart, our breaths mixed. Her ocean blue eyes were locked with mine, neither of us able to look away. We weren't exactly breathing heavy, but it was a workout for both. He hair was in a really messy bun and was coming out everywhere almost making a waterfall of curls around us.

_So shut up and kiss me_

"You won't believe who was at the door!" Spencer yelled racing in. He noticed our positions and tried to back pedal even though we were already separating as quickly as we could. "Am I interupting something?" he asked.

"No," we both said at the same time. "So who was at the door?" I asked, running my hand through my now messy hair.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, remembering what he had rushed down here for. "Sasha Striker! She said she was in town and she just wanted to drop by and say hi, though she said it differently and really hotly. And then it just went uphill from there," he rambled dreamily. Shaking himself out of his musing, he looked over at our painting job. "Awwww, you already did most of it!" he pouted.

"well, it's your fault for having a make-out session with Sasha Striker and not being down here," Sam teased bluntly. I laughed, and Sam smiled at me. Somehow, everything was back to normal, like our fight had never happened. . .

_I push you, and you push back_  
_Two opposites so alike that_  
_Everyday's a roller coaster_  
_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_

* * *

_

This is what happens when I get bored. Hope you enjoyed. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA

p.s. the song is Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi.


	18. Chapter 18

So I have this idea, and I want yall's opinion about it. I'm thinking that maybe I could write iStart a Fan War in each of their POVs. They would all be one shots, but like have one of them in Calry's POV, one in Sam's POv, and one in Freddie's POV. I know I have a little time to think about it, but I want to know whether you all think I should do it or not. Anyways, back to the story at hand. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCalry. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Freddie**

_"So who was at the door?" I asked, running my hand through my now messy hair._

_"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, remembering what he had rushed down here for. "Sasha Striker! She said she was in town and she just wanted to drop by and say hi, though she said it differently and really hotly. And then it just went uphill from there," he rambled dreamily. Shaking himself out of his musing, he looked over at our painting job. "Awwww, you already did most of it!" he pouted._

_"well, it's your fault for having a make-out session with Sasha Striker and not being down here," Sam teased bluntly. I laughed, and Sam smiled at me. Somehow, everything was back to normal, like our fight had never happened. . ._

* * *

"Now you got to tell me everything," Spencer insisted now that we were alone. He crossed his arms and went into serious mode. I sighed.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone. Not Carly and especially not Sam," I agreed. Almost like a flip had been switched, he began jumping up and down in excitement. "Okay so I don't know exactly when it happened," I began, feeling like I was telling a little boy a bedtime story. "But-"

"Was it when you guys kissed?" he interrupted.

"Well, I don't know exac-" I tried.

"Did you like the kiss?" he interrupted again, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, I, uh, I-"

"Come on! You can tell me! We're buds. It's really only a yes o-"

"SPENCER!" I finally screamed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. He gave me a look that reminded me of a whipped puppy. "Awww, Spence, I'm sorry that was uncalled f-"

"I'll say. What did he do to you?" Sam asked walking through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer and I loudly asked at the same time. Her eyes widened slightly with something almost of an amused look.

"God, I'm sorry. Next time I'll just leave my shoes here," she said, pretending to be offending. Spencer had his thinking look on his face.

"Wait, so you left my house," he paused. "Barefoot? And you didn't even notice?" he asked, sounding really amused.

"Like you have any place to talk," she countered grinning. "How many times have you forgotten to put pants on?"

"That was only a few times!" Spencer shouted in his defense ,making both Sam and me laugh. Now maybe just maybe, I could escape this conversation. I caught Sam's eye and gestured between me and Spencer. Then I used my hands to say that we were talking. _Help_, I mouthed.

"Freddie, your freak of a mother is looking for you," she said, sounding bored. It made me wonder if she was serious or just saving me.

"Oh, I guess I better go," I said nonchalantly, getting up off my seat on the couch. Passing Sam, I whispered my thanks and quickly escaped into solitude. Years ago, Sam never would've done that for me. She probably just would have tortured me more. About to close my front door, I heard my name called.

"You wanna tell me why I just had to save your ass from Spencer?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorway. Leaning on it too, I thought about how to tell her, without actually telling her.

"He was trying to have a man to man talk with me," I said, deciding that was vague enough, but also didn't leave her asking questions. She grinned that Cheshire cat grin at me, making me a little nervous.

"There would have to be two men to have a man to man talk," she implied. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, my mom wasn't really looking for me was she?" I asked curious. Sam laughed.

"Why in the world would I be talking to your mother?" she asked incredulously.

"You never fail to impress me and insult me at the same time," I said laughing. I could almost swear I saw her blush at that, but I must have been mistaken. Samantha Puckett didn't blush.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll see you later," she said, gesturing towards the exit.

"Yeah, see you later," I said, watching her go. Why was I in love with her? Did someone hate me that much? Of course. I had to fall in love with a girl that enjoyed pointing out everything wrong with me. Figures.

* * *

**Sam**

As I walked away I was almost positive that I could feel his eyes on me. I had to escape his gaze. I couldn't believe I had actually blushed. _BLUSHED_! I did not blush. I don't know what about his dimpled face made me do it, but I did, and I'm pretty sure he caught it. Now where was I going to go? I didn't really want to go home, so I just continued walking, with no real destination. It was truly amazing how close Freddie and I had gotten. And how hot he had gotten, not that I really noticed. He did, however, get asked out, and not but bitches like Valerie, but by real ones, who actually honestly just wanted to go out with him, with no ulterior motive. And yet, he always said no. I suspected it was because he was still madly in love with Carly. I had originally thought he would just get over it, since it seemed so childish, but I guess not. Back when iCarly first started, I honestly just thought he was an annoying, nerdy, stupid, guy, but now? He had grown into his looks, I guess, had gotten less nerdy, and I truly considered him and me close friends. He had grown his brunette hair out a little more, and it always seemed to look perfect. He was definitely taller, which annoyed me, since both him and Carly were almost the same height, leaving me and my shortness behind. I was alwyas a little afraid, no not afraid, a Puckett didn't get scared, more nervous or anxious that I would be left behind. That they would grow closer, pushing me out of both of their lives. I wouldn't be surprised if it came to pass, but for the time being I felt I was safe. I knew in my heart that they both cared about me, which was stupid since I was so awful, not always purposefully, but for whatever reason they did. And even if I would never say it or show it in any way, I loved them for it.

"Get out of my lobby!" Lewbert yelled, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice. I left Bushwell Plaza, a grin adorned on my face, my thoughts on my best friends.

* * *

A little peak into Sam's thoughts there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Please forgive me. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	19. Chapter 19

I am so sorry my readers that it has taken me this long to update! Please forgive me! It's been a hectic week for me. Anyways, nobody said anything about my idea. I was very disappointed. It either meant you just didn't want to comment or you just didn't bother reading my authors note. I put a lot of thought into these. Well, not really, but I do want to be "heard" when I "talk". My idea was that I would make three one shots. One would be Carly's POV of iStart a Fan War. The next one would be of Freddie's POV and the last would be Sams's. Basically, it would show how each felt and what were going through their heads, etc. I want to know if you guys think I should actually do it. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Can you believe next chapter is 20? ? ?

* * *

**Sam**

_I was alwyas a little afraid, no not afraid, a Puckett didn't get scared, more nervous or anxious that I would be left behind. That they would grow closer, pushing me out of both of their lives. I wouldn't be surprised if it came to pass, but for the time being I felt I was safe. I knew in my heart that they both cared about me, which was stupid since I was so awful, not always purposefully, but for whatever reason they did. And even if I would never say it or show it in any way, I loved them for it._

_"Get out of my lobby!" Lewbert yelled, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice. I left Bushwell Plaza, a grin adorned on my face, my thoughts on my best friends._

* * *

**Freddie**

I leaned against my closed door, eyes closed, grasping the memory of Sam being vulnerable. A simple blush might not seem like vulnerability but Samantha Puckett didn't blush. She most likey didn't actually have to go, not that I would ever confront her about it. She wold probably just hate me for noticing. I glanced around the empty apartment, glad my mother wasn't there. I loved her, I did, but I really ddin't want to have to deal with her at the moment. Peace and quiet was good with me. Well, actually it wasn't. It'd be too boring. Now that I finally escaped Spencer, I had nothing to do. Sighing, I grabbed my wallet and phone from my room and left for the Groovy Smoothie. Sending Gibby a quick text, I got in the elevator. A little beep signaled that I had a text.

_F: Meet me at GS?_

_G: Can I bring a friend?_

The elevator doors slid open and I walked out towards the door. Lewbert wasn't at his desk, thankfully, so I left in solitude and happiness.

_F: Uh, sure . . .?_

_G: Thanks! We'll c u there!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and continued on my way, feeling oddly happy. The sun was shining and for once there wasn't any clouds in the Seattle sky. Cars beeped in the background, construction could be faintly heard, hobos made hobo noises, etc. It all seemed like music. I arrived at the Groovy Smoothie before Gibby, but I was surprised to see a certain blonde sitting in there Carly.

"I thought you had to go," I said walking up behind them. She turned around, a smile on her face making me realize that it wasn't Sam. "Nevermind. I thought you were Sam," I fixed, feeling rather stupid. Melanie just giggled.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she asked politely, still smiling. Carly was smiling too so I assumed it was safe to say they figured out all the dance . . . whatever it was that they had been doing. I pulled up a chair and plopped myself down into it.

* * *

**Sam**

"Hey Mel," Gibby said walking past me with some guy I didn't know.

"I'm not Melanie," I corrected, rolling my eyes, yet still a ghost of a smile on my face. He and his friend stopped and turned to face me.

"Look, you can't fool me. I've known Sam for years. She just doesn't walk around randomly smiling," he said, laughing as if he was so smart. I rolled my eyes again.

"Listen nub. I am Sam," putting my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows. His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, hey, sorry Sam!" he stuttered, finally believing me. Everyone knew Melanie was too nice to call anyone a nub.

"So you are Samantha Puckett," Gibby's friend said. My smile vanished and I frowned.

"It's. Just. Sam. And you are?" I said, making sure he didn't think I was some push-over who went around smiling all the time. Now that I looked at him though, he was kind of cute. He had messy black hair that was a little curly and very untamed. His eyes were light brown and he was a little taller then Gibby. He laughed.

"Your reputation precedes you. I'm Seth," he said, grinning. He had a nice smile.

"So you've heard of me?" I questioned, smirking a little.

"I'm sure everyone has, whether it be from iCarly or from friends. I however know you from both. I watch iCarly and Gibby has told me plenty about you," he explained. This guy was actually very amusing.

"All bad, I assume," I said, my smirk growing even more.

"Not all bad," Seth replied.

"But all true," Gibby finished, making Seth laugh. His laugh was nice too.

"Hey, we are going to the Groovy Smoothie. Want to come?" Seth asked.

* * *

So what do you think of Seth? Should I keep him? Or just have him this one time at the GS? And should Sam go with them or not? It all depends on what you all say. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone. I'm back-ish. I've been sick and bedridden with plenty of time on my hands. I was having troubles with this, though I don't know why. I think there will be a couple more chapters until it's over. Anyways, OH MY GOD! iOMG, iLostMyMind, iDateSamAndFreddie, iCan'tTakeIt, and iLoveYou were absolutely amazing, though I hated that they broke up in the end. Though, I must say, that was about the cutest break up ever. So, yeah. Tell me what you all thought, because I loved it, and yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

p.s. Can you believe this is chapter 20? I'm going to eat a cookie now.

* * *

**Sam**

_"Hey, we are going to the Groovy Smoothie. Want to come?" Seth asked._

* * *

**Freddie**

_"Do you want to sit with us?" she asked politely, still smiling. Carly was smiling too so I assumed it was safe to say they figured out all the dance . . . whatever it was that they had been doing. I pulled up a chair and plopped myself down into it._

_"I thought you had to go," I said walking up behind them. She turned around, a smile on her face making me realize that it wasn't Sam. "Nevermind. I thought you were Sam," I fixed, feeling rather stupid. Melanie just giggled._

* * *

"I can't believe the masquerade is in a couple of days, can you?" Carly asked, slurping on her smoothie. I shook my head. I really couldn't. After all the build up Carly and Sam caused, to think it's so close was nerve wracking.

"Freddie," I heard Gibby call behind me. I turned in my seat to see him heading over to us, but he was alone.

"Hey man, I thought you had wanted to bring a friend," I reminded as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I had, but we ran into Sam and she was heading to. . . you know I can't actually remember where, but Seth asked if he could tagalong since she hadn't wanted to go to the Groovy Smoothie with us and she said sure. They went in the other direction together," he finished, before noticing my confused face. "Sorry dude, din't know you really wanted to meet him," he misinterpreted. I gulped the rest of my smoothie down and stood up.

"It's fine. Listen, I'm done with my smoothie, so I'm going to head out," I announced, already on my way out the door. I heard rushed goodbyes before Melanie asked Gibby what he was doing for the masquerade. And then I was gone.

* * *

**Sam**

"Hey, thanks for coming with. It's slightly more fun with more than one person," I said laughing, tying up my bowling shoes. I had been going to bowl in the alley with some of my hobo friends, but Seth insisted on paying for a real bowling game in an actually bowling alley, so obviously I accepted. Plus, he was a distraction, and a cute one at that. Why not have a little fun?

"Are you kidding? I was being selfish when I asked to come with," he answered laughing, finishing his own laces and standing up. "You ready to lose?" he asked, grinnign down at me, as I finished. I just laughed. Standing up, I turned to him.

"Boy, you've never seen Mama bowl. She's gooood," I teased, grabbing my bowling ball. Right before I went, my phone vibrating in my back pocket, making me jump, and drop the ball, which would have fallen on my foot had Seth not grabbed me and moved me out of the way.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. I rolled my eyes, pulling my phone out.

"I'm fine. Someone just texted me," I replied annoyed, openign up the text.

F:_ Hey wussup? Gib told me u stole his friend_

S:_ I didnt steel him. he wantd 2 b w/ me not G_ I quickly texted back. Surprisingly enough, he texted me back before I even got the phone in my pocket.

F:_ well duh. what r u guys doing anyways? _Well duh? Did that mean he'd rather hang out with me than Gibby?

S:_ bowling in an actual bowling alley place_

F:_ not just some alley with hobos?_

S:_ nope, but a respectable place_

F:_ a respectable place? what is this madness? who r u and what hav u done w/ Sam?_

S:_ haha very funny._

F:_ but it did make you laugh i bet_

S: _mayb a tiny bit_

"It is your turn," Seth reminded, distracting me from Freddie. I had totally spaced out. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, ignoring it when it vibrated.

"Sorry," I apologized, taking my turn, getting a strike.

"Who were you texting?" he asked, his tone suggesting jealousy. I hid a grin.

"Why do you ask?" I deflected instead.

"Well, whoever it was, was making you smile," he answered, taking his turn, getting a spare. Had I been smiling without realizing it?

"It wasn't anything, just iCarly stuff," I lied easily. I didn't know why I didn't want to tell him it was Freddie. Maybe as to not give him the wrong idea? But it wouldn't have, because anyone who has watched iCarly would know that there was nothing between me and Freddie except a camera. . . right?

* * *

So is anyone else curious on what Freddie texted that she ignored? Because I am. This was shorter than I originally planned. . . Anyways, please do your job. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


End file.
